Novacaine For the Soul
by xKayx
Summary: Cuddy fires House, but it seems to cause more problems than it solves. His coworkers try to win him back...House is forced to come to terms with his relationships. Ultimately House & Thirteen Houteen but some Hameron mild Wuddy and everyone else.
1. Under pressure

A/N: I promise I'm going to stick to this story and I'm not going to abandon it on the side of the road like a homeless puppy. If I do, please yell at me. So anyway, this story is a House romance… I'm not sure yet if he'll end up with Cameron or the infamous Thirteen, but they will both get his attention, trust me. Give your suggestions on who you think he should be with. There might be some mild Wuddy …There might even be a new love interest for Chase. Ohh la la. Please review, because I'm very needy and it'll motivate me. Constructive criticism is welcome. My chapters will also be named after songs. Enjoy! (P.S. My author's notes won't usually be this long. Don't be afraid.)

[Takes place a few weeks after "You Don't Want to Know"

(The Title of this story is "Novacaine For the Soul" by Eels)

(The chapter title is the song "Under Pressure" By The Used and My Chemical Romance)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or Fox or anything anything anything at all related to them.

Lisa Cuddy was not having a pleasant day. Foreman wanted more money if he had to deal with House's meaningless games, Chase was complaining about needing more equipment for his surgeries. PPTH was low on funds, supplies, and patients recently; yet the doctors and nurses kept insisting on higher paychecks.

Looking down at her stack of paperwork, Cuddy came to the obvious conclusion that things were not adding up, and she had no idea how she was going to climb out of this ditch.

She sighed, knotting her fingers at the crown of her dark, chocolate-colored hair. She quickly pulled them out: thinking she should have gone easy on the hairspray this morning.

Cuddy's office door was abruptly flung open, releasing a cool draft through the room. The cold breeze struck her bare chest, sending a simultaneous array of goose bumps and shivers along her body. She figured that a blouse with a high neckline would also have been beneficial to choose this morning.

Gregory House seemed to have read her mind, because he greeted Cuddy cordially with a gesture to her breasts and "Are the girls getting chilly?"

Lisa raised her head slowly, issuing a deadly glare to the man looming above her.

"I take that as a 'yes'" he persisted, "Guess its time to whip out the old turtlenecks, from back in high school. If they even made turtlenecks back then…"

Cuddy instantly sat up straight and pretended to be hard at work. She tried to use an authorative voice, but it resulted in pitiful desperation. "House, it's been a rough week and I could do without…" She paused and followed House's movements as he began to juggle one of her picture frames and a dusty mug sitting on her desk before continuing "…well, I could do without _you _in general right now."

House's hands immediately stopped their magnificent twirling in midair as he allowed the picture and mug to clatter to the ground. Cuddy flinched at the sharp noise. He feigned offense and screwed his eyebrows together: "Oh Lisa! That hurts me deep inside. As soon as I leave your office I'll make the effort to stumble into Wilson's office and fall into his arms in tears. Then we can have tea and cut our wrists because you have displayed _such_ distaste toward me. We might make a whole evening out of our misery."

Cuddy restrained herself from reaching across the desk and strangling him. He was just lucky that she contained much of the self control that he lacked.

"Don't you have any lives to save!?" She snapped, "Where I come from hospitals are conventionally where professional doctors work to cure people in their times of need. Not to leisurely destroy your boss little by little."

"Business is slow," House replied, smirking, "And I could have sworn you came from a whore house? Hospitals are conventionally used for role play in _that_ context."

Cuddy clenched her hands into fists. If one more snark comment left House's lips, she was prepared to blow up at him. Needless to say, he didn't disappoint.

With a seductive murmur he added, "You can also _destroy_ me little by little too, if you'd like."

Cuddy flung her fists down on her desk and shot out her seat, knocking her chair backwards in the process. "That is IT. You're fired House!"

House tilted his head to the side attentively. "Now that was an interesting turn of events. I believe you deserve a round of applause for that surprise."

Before his hands could form a clap, Cuddy had hurled a finger toward the door and screamed "Get the hell out of here!"

House seemed to be more amused than concerned though. "Oh, feisty."

"Get out before I call security. I swear I will have your ass hauled out of here, house." Cuddy was a woman on fire, and House decided he had tormented her enough. He started heading out, very much relaxed, while calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back in here within a week," As the door swung closed behind him.


	2. Take it or Leave it

A/N: Here's chapter two, things start getting exciting now. Please Review!

(The chapter title is "Take it or Leave it" by Jet)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House or any House memorobilia. I don't own any music that I use for these chapter titles either.

About an hour after the incident, Allison Cameron stormed into Cuddy's office, looking flustered and irritated. Her now blonde hair whipped in front of her face as she approached Lisa's desk,

"Where the hell is house?" She inquired breathlessly.

The dean glanced up at her for the first time since she had entered the office, but failed to answer her question.

"His little lab rats have been pestering me all day, following me around the clinic because they can't find him. They're used to House being missing but he won't even pick up his phone or answer his pager. Wilson and Chase haven't seen him either…nobody has. I've asked around."

"You seem awfully concerned, considering you don't even work for him anymore." Cuddy replied, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Cameron blushed. The habit was getting better (especially since she didn't have to deal with House's innuendos anymore) but every now and again somebody would hint at the crush she used to, and maybe still, harbored for him: the flushing would act up.

"You saw the outtakes of the film crew's video didn't you?" Cameron muttered, defeated.

"'He was stimulating…but not in the erotic sense of the word'," Cuddy quoted Allison, with a stupid grin on her face.

"'I love Doctor House… wait? What was the question?'" Cameron could feel her face flare up at the mention of the humiliating (and revealing) taping.

Cuddy quickly wiped the grin off her face as she got to the point, "Well now you can 'stimulate' House whenever you want, because he doesn't work here anymore."

The color instantly drained from Cameron's face. "W-What?"

"I fired him," Cuddy stated matter-of-factly.

Cameron stood there for a few more seconds before realization set in. Then she strode purposefully out of the office.

As she flew down the hall, she saw her boyfriend, Chase, and halted abruptly.

"Chase, I need my keys right now."

He stared at her questioningly as he retrieved them from his pocket. "Okay… May I ask why?"

"Cuddy fired House."

Chase's hand with the keys froze in midair. He began to put the pieces together in his mind, and maybe he jumped to conclusions, but the look on Cameron's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Allison…" He whispered; a pained expression twisted his features. "If you leave right now, there is no coming back."

Cameron's mouth fell open. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Chase did not directly answer, he simply repeated himself. "Like I said, if you go to reclaim your knight with a shining cane right now, there is no coming back to me."

With this, Cameron narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going over there to confess my undying love for him. I'm just going to convince him that he made a huge mistake and should beg Cuddy for his job back."

He did not seem very convinced.

"Chase…please don't do this to me."

He did not budge; the keys glittered under the fluorescent hospital lights. Cameron thought they appeared quite welcoming.

She reached up slowly and clutched the keys. Her eyes locked with her ex- boyfriend's.

"I understand, I guess." He whispered.

"I…I'm so sorry." Was all that Cameron could choke out before speeding down the hallway with her keys jangling at her side.

Thirteen, who had witnessed the odd exchange from the nurse's station, sauntered up to Chase, effectively breaking off from the search party.

"What's going on?" She asked him nonchalantly, her hands in the pockets of a lab coat.

"House got fired." Chase sighed. He was returned by a shocked and blank-eyed stare from Thirteen.

"It seems to be causing more problems than it solves," Chase figured, as he watched Thirteen stride off in the opposite direction that Cameron had gone.


	3. Before It's Too Late

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! And to answer a question I received, no, House is not going to be with BOTH Cameron and Thirteen, he is going to end up with one of them, I just don't know who yet. House isn't that much of a player. Hah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : And I'm proud of it.

Dr. Remy Hadley, more commonly known as Thirteen, bounded down the hallway of PPTH. Lawrence Kutner spotted her before anybody else could- for such an attractive girl, Thirteen always had a way of being quite…well, unnoticeable. But the unreadable expression on her face worried Kutner a bit.

"What's going on? Did you find House? Because we have a patient-"

"House was fired." Thirteen stated, cutting him off.

Even Remy's soft-spoken declaration felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. Kutner knew better than to think that she was lying to him to throw him off, and he also knew that she never said things unless she meant them.

Thirteen did not leave him with much time to contemplate though, because within seconds she had turned her heel and sped off wordlessly down the hallway once again. Kutner stumbled after her.

Before long, House's new team had assembled in Cuddy's office, including Foreman, who led the interrogation.

"Nice of all of you to stop by" Cuddy announced sarcastically.

Foreman was not up for beating around the bush: "Why did you fire House? Wait, let me rephrase that, what did House do _this_ time that made you fire him?"

Lisa Cuddy sighed, "I had a bad day and House has pushed me over the edge. I'm surprised I hadn't fired him sooner anyway…other self-respecting deans of medicine would have the second an offensive comment left his big mouth."

"I understand…" Foreman reasoned, though he still seemed secretly disappointed, "…But what are we going to do with this new team?"

"You'll be their new boss! Congratulations!" Cuddy exclaimed half-heartedly, throwing up her hands.

The three doctors turned to stare at their new boss. Kutner looked crestfallen. Taub seemed indifferent. Thirteen was unreadable.

"Looks like you ended up as Dr. House regardless," Cuddy joked.

Every muscle in Foreman's body tensed at the comparison he dreaded.

Cuddy got out of her seat and ushered them out the door, "Now, you have a new patient, FINALLY, so don't screw this up. I trust you, Dr. Foreman. Let's see what your new team is capable of."

Kutner hung back and asked incredulously "What about House? He's just leaving right now and never coming back?"

Cuddy just shook her head and plopped back into her armchair, "Just go do your job, please. It doesn't matter who is controlling your ass, just how you use it."

Kutner walked off without another word.

As soon as the room was silent, Cuddy silently cursed inwardly. _"It doesn't matter who is controlling your ass, just how you use it"?!!? What the hell was I thinking when I said that._

She spun the armchair toward the window and gazed out at the December snow falling gently across a gray sky. As much as she hated the guy, she was already starting to miss House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allison Cameron pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot just as wisps of snow started to descend. She didn't even think, she was just on autopilot as she parked, then got out of her car. She was unaware of the winter cold whipping against her scarce scrubs and the eerie quiet of a world draped in falling snow. Cameron absentmindedly entered the building and went to the 3rd floor on the elevator, as if she had done this millions of times before. It was only when she reached the apartment door that her hand froze, prepared to knock, and a flood of thoughts immersed her head. _What am I doing?_ She chided herself in frustration. _What am I even going to __**say?**__ I really screwed myself over this time._ But as Cameron stared at the scratches that the butt of a cane had inevitably left on the door, she realized that it didn't matter anymore.

She knocked on the door twice, and then hesitated before gaining confidence and rapping on the wood for a third time, louder.

The door creaked open to present a very much relaxed Greg House.

Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but shut it instantly for lack of a way to start.

House took in her entire appearance. Her hair was recoiling against her alabaster face wildly, and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Her unassuming scrub pants were soaked at the hems from a fresh snow. He sensed panic in her eyes. A few snowflakes had landed on her unassuming lashes. House thought the whole untidy thing was a new look for Cameron. She was usually put together and calm. He decided he liked this look.

Cameron panicked for a second, then realized that house was staring at her. She patted her hair down and adjusted her lab coat self-consciously. It was hard for her to admit that his scrutinizing gaze could still break her down.

But Cameron was not going to let herself melt in front of him- not here, not now. She was going to do what she came here to do, and she was going to do it right.

She was intending to yell at him, but House beat her to it and spoke first.

"I called for a hooker an hour ago…what took you so long?"

The blonde ignored his comment and got straight to the point.

"So what did you do to get yourself fired?" She took a step forward, satisfied that her voice was stronger than she was.

House didn't seem phased. "Cuddy was coming on to me, but I wouldn't put out, so she fired me. I'm the victim in this whole charade, really."

Cameron was still not amused: "Look, House. It doesn't really matter what happened, because you are going back down to Cuddy's office, getting down on your hands and knees, and begging for you job back."

"And why would I want to do that?" House smirked.

"Because…" Cameron faltered. Why _should _he come back anyway? He never really liked anyone at PPTH…as far as she knew; he didn't even like his job.

"Because, you're not going to have a steady source of income. Nobody else is going to hire me…everyone knows your reputation. You're going to end up on the streets, alone. Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Well," House pondered, "Maybe I could take that clown job that I was moonlighting to the next level- in the traveling circus. The cane is always a hit with the kids."

Cameron grew increasingly pissed off, appalled that House could have such little consideration for his own well-being. "House! Could you please be serious for just one minute!" She yelled.

"I don't know. Never tried."

Cameron wondered if he was being honest beneath the thin sarcasm.

"Why do you care so much anyway, _Allie_?" House hinted, using her nickname to mock her.

She blushed furiously, because she didn't want House making assumptions, and also because of his now close proximity. She prayed that he mistook her red face as one out of anger.

"Because you have patients who will die because you aren't there to help them. And your new little ducklings are annoying the hell out of me. Without you, nobody will put them in their place."

Suddenly House was inching closer to her. "Hmm, we can't have that." He said, his voice decreasing.

Cameron blinked. Their faces were now so close that she could trace the thin lines on his face from one too many furrowed brows and smirks.

_WHAT IS HE DOING?! _Voices were screaming inside Cameron's head. Some told her to turn and run, others told her to throw House up against the wall behind them and kiss him like the plane was going down. _Just do it!_ Her inner voice argued, _He's fired! You're probably never going to see him again anyway, might as well leave him with a parting gift._

They remained staring into each other for what seemed like an eternity. Cameron tried to read House's intention, but his face did not reveal any clear indications.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Allison jumped back a foot, her heart pounding senselessly against her startled chest. House seemed not at all dazed by the intrusion. They both turned to see the source of the voice; Thirteen.

Remy stood motionless in the middle of the hallway, slightly amused but not at all surprised to see Cameron there. Her hands hung in her pockets as she glanced back and forth once, from House to the blonde girl.

Allison recovered and regained an irritated tone. "_Actually_, I was just leaving." She left House with a glare before spinning off and heading down the hall.

"If you're looking for the elevators, they're down the other way," Thirteen offered, with a grin.

Cameron halted abruptly and took off in the right direction, her face reddening at the awkward exit. House watched her speed off with a small, satisfied, smirk on his face.

Thirteen waited for the elevator doors to close behind Cameron before approaching the man in the doorway. She nodded a greeting. He ignored it, instead choosing to watch her gracefully fluid walk toward him.

"Now you have to try to one-up my blonde hooker. Go ahead, give it a shot." House said.

Remy tilted her head, allowing a subtle smile. "I'm not here to force you back. I'm here to tell you that Foreman is a lousy leader and is slowly killing our patient."

"And this is relevant to me... how?" House asked curtly.

"I suggested we treat the patient with steroids, but Foreman refuses to comply. For some reason he's under the impression that you only hired me because you're attracted to me. He finds me incompetent, but he won't even consider my ideas."

House pondered this revelation for a second- the PPTH rumor-mill never rested, so it was no surprise that with a hot young newbie around, people expected him and Thirteen to be hitting the sack.

"Do you believe him?" House persisted, curiously.

"That I'm incompetent?" Thirteen grinned wider, effectively avoiding his question, "No, I think I must know _something_ to have gotten through medical school and this position."

House continued to scrutinize Remy. _Damn, she's good._

He decided to push her and see just how much she could evade.

"What if I took you into my apartment right now and had my wicked way with you?"

Thirteen considered this, still expressionless. "Well I'd say your hooker who was here right before must not have done a very good job."

House grinned stupidly at her response.

Thirteen got right back on track as soon as she saw an opening "You're the only one with access to the prescription steroids in the hospital who will help me. You're also the only one crazy enough to go against both Foreman and Cuddy so I can prove that I'm right."

"Crazy? I like to interpret as I'm the only one in that whole damn place with any brain," House corrected her.

It didn't matter because Thirteen had his interest now, anyway.

"Hmm, it's dangerous idea- especially since I'm fired. I like it."


	4. Fresh Feeling

A/N: Yay I'm really into this story right now, so I'll update as much as I possibly can before Monday…that's when the hell of school returns. Grr. Reviews are very much appreciated!!! So please do.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint.

By the time Greg House and Remy Hadley had made it to the halls of PPTH, it was 11:30 at night. The hospital was chilly, and the harsh white lights overhead created an ethereal glow as the brunette and man with a glimmering wood cane strode purposefully side by side. Thirteen did not once glance over to see if House was still there next to her. She just seemed to trust in his presence- _either that_, House reasoned, _or I just make so much noise walking with my cane that she's pretty sure I'm still alive over here…_

Thirteen didn't slow down out of pity like most people did. House was inwardly appreciative of that. It got tiresome when people would stop or cut their pace for him to catch up. It made him feel inferior, and he would rather have to strain to match a brisk pace than have someone think he couldn't walk on his own. He was painfully aware of his bum leg almost every minute of every day, and the subtle reminders did not help his situation.

House wondered if Thirteen understood this, or if she just enjoyed his struggle to keep up with her. _But then again, I hardly think she's analyzing this as much as I am._

Before long, the pair had arrived at a more deserted wing of the hospital. It was on the uppermost floor (before the roof) at the furthermost edge. This was where all the coma patients and scatterings of those in critical condition lay. They didn't bother anyone, and in turn, people avoided the wing of the hospital. The only reason, it seemed, that anybody ventured there was to get supplies from one of the conveniently located supply closets, or to get some privacy.

"You've heard what people say about this place, right?" House said mischievously.

Remy looked at him for the first time since they had entered the hospital. "They call it 'The Cave'. That's all I know." She surveyed her surroundings, "And I can see why."

'The Cave' had been getting increasingly darker the further down they walked.

"But also," House added menacingly, "They say it's haunted. Your old pal Foreman came out of here one time, scared shitless, yelling that he'd seen a ghost."

House awaited some kind of reaction, but got nothing.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Thirteen finally responded with a shrug: "It was probably one of the patients sleep-walking. I saw a guy wandering around here a few days ago."

"So you're a skeptic?", House pried.

They had finally reached the entrance to the supply closet where everything they needed for the steroid treatment would be held. They both paused in front of the doors before he got an answer from Remy.

"Well, if you choose to think that the noise behind us right now is a ghost, be my guest," she said flatly.

House listened. Sure enough, he heard a din of clicking advancing down the hallway. He squinted and was able to make out three approaching figures.

"Ew, they're girls." House muttered, feigning disgust. "Quick, get in the closet before we get cooties," he directed Thirteen into the supply closet after swiftly unlocking it with his all-access keys.

"House!? I swear to God, if that's you, I'm calling the cops and throwing your ass into jail for breaking and entering…not to mention trespassing."

_Cuddy_.

"The she-devil's coming. If anything happens to my ass I'm taking your's with me…and you never even told me your real name!" House sighed, patting Thirteen on the shoulder.

Suddenly, Remy Hadley threw her arms around House's neck and slammed him up against a nearby rack of scrubs, Her face remained completely calm and collected, but from only centimeters away, House could see her eyes dancing before him.

"I don't have time to explain this right now, but you should probably thank me for saving our asses, in advance," Remy whispered, her voice as level as she could possibly sustain it.

House simply watched the fire burning in her crystal green eyes, feeling a similar flutter at the pit of his stomach. He didn't even hear the footsteps get louder. All he felt was Thirteen's lips crash against his own and her hands roughly grasp at the ends of his t-shirt, yanking it up and clutching it above his stomach, but no higher. He didn't even hear a series of gasps emitted from the supply closet door, or a shriek. He did however, hear a familiar female voice cry out, "Oh my GOD!"

Thirteen detached her lips hurriedly from House's and stepped back, allowing a slightly dazed House to sink back a few inches against the scrub rack.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, he smoothed down his shirt and looked up to see Cuddy, Wilson, and Cameron, all their mouths equally agape.

Thirteen held no emotion in eyes that had been wild only moments ago, as if nothing had even commenced.

House decided that if Thirteen was going to find solace in her usual nonchalance, he would just deal with the situation in his usual inappropriateness.

"Thanks for breaking up our little charade," House snorted, "It was just getting hot and heavy."

He gestured to Remy, flailing an arm. "I think I tossed your bra somewhere in that corner."

House looked back at the trio to realize they hadn't move at all. "What's wrong? Never seen two people make out before? Been a while since you got laid, Cuddy?" He stage-whispered.

Cuddy was also first to recover, but her voice was shaking. "Ok. I have no idea what exactly just happened, and frankly, I don't really want to know. I guess it doesn't even matter because you don't work here anymore. We're going to leave…I want you to clean this up and get out of here." Cuddy hesitated, then turned and ran out of there.

Wilson sighed. "I'll see you later, house. And I mean that…I'm seeing you later." He got out of there as well.

Cameron was left standing at the doorway. She looked like she might start crying. A pang of guilt struck House, but he did nothing as he watched her fly out of the room.

The second they were alone, Thirteen began stacking the scrubs back on the rack, then efficiently gathering the items she needed to treat her patient with steroids.

"So. I'm all ready to hear the big explanation. I hope you don't disappoint me by just saying you were horny…" House suggested.

Thirteen refrained from looking up from her scavenger hunt as she answered, "Notice how Cuddy completely forgot all about having you arrested? If she had just seen us rummaging through her supplies to illegally treat a patient, I don't think she would have been quite as lenient. Plus, I just saved my job. I overheard Cuddy in the hall this morning saying she was thinking of firing me too, so I guess the whole shock of us getting in on in a supply closet in the middle of the night was a sufficient distraction."

House pondered her plan of action, satisfied that it was reasonable quick-thinking, but also slightly disappointed.

"So it's not because the cane turns you on? Damn."

They exited the closet and House locked it as she walked off without him, her arms full of instruments, to treat the patient.

"I've always thought your bike has a better effect, actually." Thirteen stated, just loud enough for it to catch House's ears.

He grinned to himself as he hobbled after her.


	5. Can I Change Your Mind

A/N: This chapter has some more of Cameron. I know I'm kind of going back and forth between Cam and Thirteen, but so is House. He's an indecisive man when it comes to women. Again, please please review and give me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

Greg House lounged on his couch, the TV light cutting across an otherwise dark room. A beer was now warm in his aged, callous hand and the TV screen was reflected across the glassy surface of his icy blue eyes. They were unblinking, but he wasn't really taking in the pictures on the screen. He allowed his thoughts to wander to the image of a devastated Cameron standing in a doorway. He remembered Thirteen's heady scent as he clutched her soft brown hair in the supply closet just a few hours ago. It was strange, really. How could someone so mesmerizing be such a mystery to him? House didn't even know Thirteen's real name; he didn't know anything about her except the small little things that he had managed to pry from her. That, and she may have a life-threatening disease. But who was he to judge her because of it?

House took another sip of his beer. The real question was: did Thirteen intrigue him simply because she was unknown to him? Or was it something else?

Greg was reminded of the fire he saw in her eyes in the supply closet, and the fear she allowed to slip once, when he gave her the envelope to the test results.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson sat across from Cuddy in her office. She glanced at the clock- it was 12:15. The usual bustle within the corridors of PPTH was reduced to the occasional worker on nightshift passing by her office.

She wrung her hands in her lap and looked to Wilson. Cuddy had never looked so vulnerable and defenseless.

"What am I going to do Jimmy?" She said in exasperation. "I can't even control what's going on in my hospital! Everything is going down the drain… and I just can't deal with this anymore."

Cuddy buried her face in her hands, but she didn't cry. She was too exhausted to cry right now.

Wilson felt his heart collapse with Cuddy's distress. He ached to reach out and comfort her, but was afraid that she would slap him in return, or that he would cause more problems by getting close to her.

Unfortunately, all of his reasoning melted away when Cuddy lifted her head to look up at him with teary eyes.

"Lisa," Wilson sighed, getting up out of his chair "I'm going to help you, Ok?" He walked over to her cautiously, and she responded by standing and putting her arms around him.

Wilson hesitated, then hugged her reassuringly. "You don't have to do everything on your own. It's alright to need help sometimes."

Lisa breathed heavily against Wilson's chest. "I'm not as strong as everybody thinks."

Wilson whispered, "nobody is."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House had dozed off on the couch. His beer lay lifeless on the floor below him, empty except for the few drops that had spewed out onto the ground when he had dropped it.

His slumber was disrupted by an urgent series of knocks at his door. House awoke with a start, throwing a glance at the clock before racing to the door- 1:30 AM.

Cameron stood solidly on the other side of the door, not a trace of uncertainty within her.

"So, you're making house calls now?" House muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry. This is the last thing I'm saying to you." Cameron said, looking at her feet, "I won't bother you anymore."

House leaned an arm against the doorframe, urging her to continue.

"I-I care about you. If that isn't obvious enough…I don't think it's just a crush, but I don't know," She gazed up at him, gauging his reaction.

"I may just be a lonely, desperate, idiot," she choked out in shame, "but I don't want you to think that you're alone- especially now that you won't be in the hospital every day. You have Wilson… and as much as Cuddy hates to admit it, the woman's quite attached to you. And," She swallowed, taking an assertive step forward, "You have me."

"You have my heart and you have me completely, and there's nothing I can do about it. You can beat me down and tear me apart, but I'm going to be here."

House's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak.

"I don't care if you want that incessant Thirteen. I don't care if I'm just a tool in your little games." Cameron had lost all control over her words, and was now staring fiercely at her former boss, daring him to back down.

"You have already taken all of me, and maybe you can give me back, but I'll still always be yours," she whispered.

Cameron inched forward, waiting for him to answer.

"That was a lovely speech," he replied.

Cameron glared; her eyes alight with passion and conviction. "What are you going to do House? Because I swear I'll leave and never come back. I'll never forget, but I know when I've given all I've got."

Allison Cameron tilted her head and brought her lips to House's ear. "So what are you going to do?" She whispered.

House froze. Every nerve in his body became completely aware of Cameron's presence next to him. He figured he had a few choices.

He could shove his tongue down her throat.

He could slam the door in her face.

He could stand their like an idiot until she got scared and ran away.

House decided that none of those choices had a particularly happy ending. Having sex with Cameron would be a relief; the tension had been building up for practically three years. But what would happen after? She would awkwardly fumble out of his apartment, blushing to the point of explosion, and slam the door shut, never to return. The downside is that she would expect something more. If he left her out there without a second glance, the poor girl would throw herself into an obsessive frenzy, complete with crying and screaming, only to drive home in a rage and hit a tree with her car. If he just stood there, Cameron might slap him and yell a few times before shaking her head, giving up, and driving away forever, crying herself to sleep every night and never reaching fulfillment.

No matter what he did, Cameron was going to love him, and hate him.

But what did House really want? He had to admit, he cared about Allison too. He couldn't imagine leaving her with all this baggage, but then again, he didn't know if he could love her. Actually, he didn't know if he could love _anybody._

"I don't know." House said, his voice cracking.

"What?" Cameron said, extracting herself from her close proximity to him.

"I don't know what to do," House exclaimed, "It's not every day that women line up to throw themselves at me or confess their burning love for me."

"Who said anything about love?" Cameron whispered, venomously.

Silence cut through the air.

"Goodbye House." She turned away, shaking her head, and retreating toward the elevators. It was only when she had reached her car and locked the doors that she threw herself down to the steering wheel and shook with violent sobs, tears spilling down the wheel.

Back at his apartment door, House closed his eyes. Confusion tore away at his heart and indecision teased at his mind.

"_I_ never said 'Goodbye'." House muttered.


	6. They'll Soon Discover

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback! Every review makes me happy. So here's chapter 6! Keep giving me your opinions please.

Disclaimer: No. I don't.

Foreman strode purposefully through the halls of PPTH the next morning. He had been very conflicted lately; every day he worked for House had seemed like torture, but with House's absence, things just seemed to be getting worse. Foreman stopped in front of House's office doors. His name was still engraved in the glass, menacingly prodding tiny shards of guilt in him.

**Dr. Gregory House, M.D.**

It taunted him. _Who are you trying to fool?_ Foreman heard House's voice ringing in his head. _You're just a cheap imitation of me._

"No I'm not," Foreman hissed aloud.

_That's not even the worst part…you're doing a sucky job of taking my place._ House smirked within him.

Foreman shook House's voice away. _I must be losing it._ He thought. But he sighed; he really _wasn't_ doing a good job. The team held not an ounce of respect for him, and he was pretty certain that Thirteen was treating their patient with steroids behind his back.

Foreman knew what he had to do, and he wasn't happy about it.

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself before stepping into Cuddy's office.

"Excuse me, Cuddy?" Foreman observed his surroundings, startled. Lisa Cuddy was asleep, her head lying atop her desk. Her brown hair splayed out over a stack of papers.

Wilson was asleep in the chair beside her, his arms thrown across the desk as well.

Foreman considered the two figures in slumber for a second before lightly shaking Cuddy's shoulder.

Her head shot up from the desk, then she found Eric Foreman looming above her.

"Oh, hello! Sit down, sit down," Cuddy cleared her throat and gestured to the extra chair across from her. As Foreman sat down reluctantly, Cuddy attempted to fix her hair and pull herself together. The sudden commotion awoke Wilson as well, who proceeded to organize the papers on Cuddy's desk, effectively averting Foreman's gaze.

"We had to pull an all-nighter to sort out the funds," Wilson explained gruffly.

Foreman nodded before speaking. "I'm hear to ask if you can re-hire House."

Cuddy and Wilson both froze in shock. Had Eric Foreman gone mad? He _wanted _House back?

"I know," he continued with a shrug, "I haven't always been House's biggest fan, but I am sure that I'm not the right man for the job. House just…**had** it. He could lead the team. I don't have faith in Thirteen, I think Kutner's a fool, and I find Taub to be a superficial ass."

"So?" Cuddy asked, her voice rising an octave, "House dislikes _everyone_."

"That may be true," Foreman offered, "but for him, it was nothing personal."

Lisa was silent. He had a point.

"None of them respect me. None of them are motivated. None of them are working to the extent of their ability. Only House can drive them to that." Foreman concluded. "And he may be an ungrateful jerk, but he needs his job as much as it needs him."

Lisa took in the argument for a minute. Unfortunately, he was completely right.

Cuddy caved.

"I'll call him."

Foreman grinned. "Thank you."

He got up to leave, but upon exiting he added one last comment. "Oh, and Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"House never finds out about this."

Cuddy smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, he would never even believe it if I told him."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How are you feeling, Lola?" Remy Hadley asked her patient, reading over her chart.

Lola considered her condition for a moment. "Hmm, there's virtually no pain anymore. I'm actually feeling a lot better. You put me on steroids, right?"

Thirteen grinned inwardly. "That's right. If all runs smoothly, you should be out of here in a few days."

Thirteen updated Lola's chart and exited the room, pleased that she had been right about the treatment. She started filling out another chart at the nurse's station, her mind wandering beyond the walls of PPTH. Out of the corner of her eye, Remy saw the butt of a cane and heard a familiar clank.

She glanced up, then did a double-take.

Greg House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was back within the confines of a bustling PPTH. Only an hour ago, Cuddy had called him up, requesting that he come back to work for her. After squabbling over a sufficient pay raise, House accepted her offer.

"I told you I'd be back there within a week," He said triumphantly before hanging up the phone.

House caught sight of Thirteen at the nurse's station and approached her.

"Apparently," He began, not starting with formalities, "A little birdie convinced Cuddy to give me my job back."

Remy matched his gaze. House searched for validation in her lifeless green eyes.

"...You think it was me? And Foreman told me _I _rushed into conclusions…"

"Well," House elevated his voice confidently, and followed her as she began to progress down the hall, "It wasn't Chase because I'm the reason his girlfriend dumped him. It wasn't Wilson because he's a spineless little puppy. Cameron already said 'goodbye' so she wasn't expecting to see me again. Foreman detests me, plus he gets my job, so he has no reason for wanting me back. Kutner is afraid of Cuddy, so he wouldn't even go down that road…and Taub doesn't care who he's working for, as long as he gets paid."

Thirteen entered an empty elevator; House kept up. Her face was at its usual expressionless state, but a twinkle in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Which means," House continued as the elevator doors closed, "That it must have been you."

He waited for her to deny the accusation; She neither denied or confirmed it.

**Floor 2**

"What makes you so sure it was me?" Thirteen countered.

**Floor 3**

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very much damaged Cameron before them. Her eyes widened when she saw House and Thirteen alone in the elevator, only inches apart and staring each other down mercilessly.

_No, _Cameron screamed internally, _you are NOT going to break down in front of him. It doesn't matter why or how he got back in this hospital, I'm not going to let him affect me anymore._

Cameron held her head up high and stepped onto the elevator. House and Remy looked up to see her simultaneously. Cameron didn't make a point in acknowledging the existence of either of them.

House observed her appearance guiltily: dark circles underlined her normally bright eyes. Her face was even paler then usual, and she was shaking almost imperceptively. Her eyes were bloodshot; her lips were chapped and swollen. Faded red marks still remained on her forehead where she had slammed her head against the steering wheel. It was obvious to House that Cameron had done a great deal of crying and self-destructing. He hated to think that it was all because of him.

"Cameron," he called, reaching out a hand to grab her sleeve.

Before she could even react, the elevator halted abruptly, throwing its occupants to the floor. The lights flickered, then turned off. The elevator became pitch black, save for the dim light of the emergency button.

Thirteen groaned and rubbed her head; a trickle of blood began to ooze down her hair out of a fresh gash; it had banged the metal wall. Cameron had collapsed to the ground and began to stagger to a sitting position.

House emitted a stream of obscenities as he attempted to pull himself off the floor. From above the trio, a speaker released a series of beeps then an anxious voice: "What happened? Who's in there?"

From a distance, they heard an alarm sound.

Cameron managed to stand up and reach up to the speaker. "Cuddy? It's Cameron. Me, House, and…Thirteen, are stuck in here."

"What the hell just happened!?" House shouted at the speaker.

"I-I think the elevator crashed. We're calling up a technician right now. Just…stay calm and we'll have you out of there soon."

The speaker went dead.

House looked from a scared Cameron to Thirteen breathing heavily on the floor next to him. It was then that he noticed the blood flowing over her hand.

_Just stay calm._


	7. Time Stands Still

A/N: Here's chapter 7! I might now update that much this week because school is relentless, but the chapters will be flying up in no time.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thirteen was sitting, leaning her back up against the elevator wall. She had clearly hit her head pretty hard, because she was disoriented: reaching out to touch House and whimpering.

"Hey, hey. Hands to yourself. And stop fidgeting," House scolded her. He tried to touch her head to find the gash, but she threw her hands back to her hair. House watched her screw her eyes closed in pain. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and her hair was in disarray from grasping the cut. The bottom of Remy's shirt had risen up above her stomach, exposing inches of delicious, creamy skin. House's fingers automatically reached out and brushed the skin with the lightest of touches.

"Shh… calm down." He whispered, his demeanor changing instantly. Thirteen opened her eyes. They were wide with fear. "Wha-what happened?"

Cameron finally made her presence known by speaking from behind House. "She's in shock, and she might have a concussion."

"No, really? I went to medical school too you know," House yelled back in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cameron snapped irritably, walking over to House, "I didn't know you could take care of you _girlfriend_ all by yourself. I didn't think you could take care of _anyone_."

"First of all," House emphasized, prying Remy's fingers from her head, "she's not my girlfriend and also, you're just mad because of last night."

Cameron blushed furiously and shut up.

"Thirteen? You still alive?" House persisted.

"Remy." It was almost inaudible.

"What?"

"My name is _Remy_!" Thirteen shouted, but then cringed in pain. Her eyes stayed squeezed shut as she squirmed under House's hands.

Cameron watched the silent struggle before her, not knowing quite what to say.

"Could you drop you head a little?" He asked Remy softly.

Thirteen responded by moaning and throwing her head back.

"You're not having a fucking seizure! Come on!" House insisted, grabbing her head and forcing it down to look at the gash in the thin light of the emergency button.

"You're gonna need some stitches once we get out of this prison" He murmured.

House loosened his hold on Remy and she lifted her head to his level. Now she was smiling.

"You smell good." She said, in a daze.

Cameron bent down to get a better view of the action. "Well this is interesting."

House turned to Cameron to fake shock and gasp.

"Why, Cameron! How can you find it amusing to take advantage of a disoriented young lady?"

Then he turned back to Thirteen to take advantage of the situation.

"Tell us your secrets." He stage-whispered.

"Well," Remy said, rocking back and forth, "_You_ are a great kisser."

Cameron frowned. House grinned.

Thirteen looked at Cameron.

"You have pretty hair," she slurred.

Cameron grinned. House frowned.

"No, forget her. Praise me some more." House urged.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "seriously House, let's leave her alone"

"_No_!" They turned to look at Remy after she screamed.

"Not you too…" She whispered. House saw directly through her eyes. He saw memories of pain and abandonment. He saw loneliness, uncertainty and fear. Thirteen's barrier had dropped against her will, and there was no way she could bring her guard back up now.

"What do you mean?" House crawled back toward her, dislodging him arm from Cameron's grasp.

Remy swayed and let her eyes shut.

House regained an authorative tone. "We can't let her fall asleep. If she has a concussion, she might slip into a coma." He started shaking her to wake her up. "Remy!" her eyelids fluttered open and she continued to moan. House wanted to take her pain away, but was unsure how.

Cameron watched Greg struggle to find a way to comfort Thirteen. She realized that House never looked at her with that conviction.

For lack of any other method, House hesitated, then embraced Remy. Her whimpering instantly quieted.

In Thirteen's dazed and half-conscious state, she felt House's arms around her and the fear melted away.

Cameron watched the pair silently, not tearing her gaze away even as the elevator lights flickered back on and she heard the door creak open.


	8. If Only She Knew

A/N: I've reached a decision! This story is ultimately going to be House and Thirteen! Yay! I got really excited about this couple and I have to write their story. For all you Hameron fans, I'm really sorry but I wasn't feeling Hameron in this story. I kinda feel as if Cam said goodbye to House in this, so now it's time for some House/Thirteen lovin'. But don't be discouraged! I promise if you continue to read, you'll love this pairing as much as I do. There's still going to be a lot of Hameron friendship too. So here we go! Review afterwards please.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't make me say it more.

Remy Hadley awoke to the incessant glare of a bright white light above. She groaned in pain and averted her gaze from the glow. Was she dead?

Greg House side-stepped into Thirteen's field of vision.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, rolling his eyes. "It's about time you woke up; you've been out for more than an hour."

Remy blinked and rubbed her head. Her fingers grazed over a hatch of fresh stitches where a dull ache had begun to grow exponentially.

"I stitched up that cut," House confirmed, gesturing casually to her, " Lucky for you, you didn't get a concussion. If you had, your little nap would have put you on the sweet road to coma-land."

House leaned over Thirteen to check the stitches once more. "You should really be more careful in elevators. Who knows what might happen," He warned, only half-joking.

"How long am I stuck here?" Remy inquired, gazing around the spotless room that had been scrubbed deeply with the smell of disinfectant and a plethora of cleaning products.

"Well, you were doing quite a bit of groaning and twitching and I was freaked out, so I loaded you up on an obscene amount of pain meds."

Remy raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"You can be discharged in an hour or two, but Cuddy wants you to take the day off so you don't do something stupid like confusing a scalpel with a pen."

"And I assume you've done that before, without a head injury?" Thirteen added with irritation.

House smirked.

"I'm gonna leave before you decide to gauge my eyes out." He reasoned, "But I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting," Remy said, holding up a scalpel for effect.

House entered the hallway. He hadn't even put Thirteen's chart on the nurse's station before Wilson swooped down on him like a hawk.

"My office. Right now."

"If you want me so bad, why don't we just take it to the nearest closet?" House said loudly. A few nurses looked over at the two suspiciously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson sat down at his office chair with House across from him.

"What the hell is going on with you and Thirteen?"

"Remy…Remy Hadley." House corrected

"Oh, so you two are on first-name basis now?"

"Oh, so you and Cuddy are finally doing the horizontal tango?"

"WHAT?" Wilson's voice cracked and his face reddened.

"Don't play the jackass card. It fits you well, but it won't work this time. I've seen you and the she-devil sneaking around and being all flirty and lovey-dovey. It's disturbing," House said, making gagging noises.

"We're…taking it slow," Wilson sighed, in defeat.

"Of course you are, Jimmy," House replied, faking a distraught face.

"You're evading! You haven't answered my question!" Wilson countered.

"What question?"

"What's going on between you and Thirteen!?"

"No need to lose your cool, buddy."

"House, either give me some answers or I'll convince Cuddy to fire you again."

House gave in. "Well she just jumped me in the supply closet to save our asses."

Wilson considered it for a second. "Well that actually seems reasonable. But you've been acting un-House-like."

"And how is that?"

"You…care about her don't you?"

"Care to elaborate, Jimmy," House said in frustration.

"Well, a bunch of nurses saw you holding 'Remy' when they finally got you guys out of the elevator. And you don't hug people. You also did all of the work yourself, including the stitches, which I know you hate doing. And don't tell me I was imaging things when I saw you in there smiling and… _bantering_ and _flirting_."

"It's not my fault I'm such a turn on. According to PPTH magazine, I'm the hospital's sexiest bachelor."

"Ok then."

"Is that it? Good talk!" House concluded, rising from his seat.

"Wait. House?" Wilson called after him.

"Yeah?" He answered, opening his office door.

"Don't push her away," House gave him a blank stare before walking away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron entered Thirteen's room to check up on her. She was fast asleep, breathing heavily. The young girl looked peaceful, almost happy.

"So you're a stalker now?" House interrupted Cameron as he walked into the holding room.

Cameron ignored the oddness of the situation and grinned at House.

"You care about her, don't you?"

"And you're not ripping out the claws?" He replied.

"No. I don't hate her if she makes you happy."

House frowned. "That's your problem. You're too damn nice. Go ahead and hate her if you want,"

"Does she make you happy?" Cameron whispered.

"Oh yes!" House said sarcastically, "She makes butterflies and rainbows and flowers roll around in my stomach."

"I take that as a yes."

"Go ahead, think whatever you want."

"House," Cameron sighed, "why can't you just be honest with yourself? You can admit when you have feelings for someone. You owe it to yourself. You owe it to me."

He stared at her.

"You owe it to me because if I can't have you, at least she can." With that, Cameron headed for the door.

"Cameron!"

She turned slowly.

"I'll be honest with you then. You might be right." House muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Cameron grinned widely. "Oh my god, I knew it."

"Let's not wet ourselves out of excitement, now…" House drawled.

Cameron gave him one last smile before leaving the room.

House stared down at Thirteen. Did he really have feelings for her? He could hardly ever tell what she was thinking, so he couldn't say what she thought regarding him.

Remy's lip twitched.

House frowned.

"You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?" He said in horror.

A smirk spread across Thirteen's 'sleeping' face.

"You little sneak." He growled.

Remy opened her eyes, and laughed as she pulled herself up into sitting position.

House stared blatantly.

"What?" She said, slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing eyes.

"You just laughed." He stated.

"No, really?" She asked sarcastically.

"I've never seen you actually smile before, let alone laugh. I figured you were just a robot." He said, titling his head.

"Well maybe you're just impossibly dull," She responded.

He gasped. "Never! I'm the funnest person you will ever meet. In fact, I can make you laugh until you pee your pants."

Remy grimaced doubtfully, "yeah, right."

House grinned and moved toward the bed. "Just watch me."

Thirteen contorted her brow in confusion. "What are you-" But House cut her off when he started to tickle her.

Remy twisted on the bed while laughing hysterically. "Told you," House snarked as he continued to torture her.

Tears came to her eyes and she yelled "Stop! Stop it!" But the man above her was relentless.

Remy Hadley had always hating being tickled. She was always extremely ticklish and to her, the action was a particular torture. Thirteen considered it a weakness because when someone was tickling you, they had complete control over you. You just had to trust that they would know when to stop.

House looked down at her and stopped, but his hands remained on her ribs. Remy turned her head to look back at him, her eyes tearing up. She didn't seem to mind the feeling of House's rough hands on her. He didn't seem to mind either.


	9. With Me Tonight

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I want to update every day but I have a ton of work to do. I couldn't control myself and I had to write another chapter. R&R!!!

P.S. I'm afraid the characters might seem a bit out of character (in terms of House/Thirteen interaction) but that's just because they've been able to open up to each other since the elevator and the supply closet and everything. It's not because I'm trying to force them to be all sentimental and mushy, because the isn't like them, but I am trying to make them progress in their relationship. So that's why you might see a lot more of Remy's and House's thoughts and feelings.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Remy Hadley checked her calendar. Today was the day. Today, Saturday, was the day of the PPTH holiday party. She wasn't quite sure what to expect as the new girl at work, but Cameron had told her it was a formal black-tie event.

It was strange, really. Cameron had instantly begun to warm up to Thirteen. She would be kind and cordial, talking to her often and giving advice to her. Before Cameron said goodbye to House, she would give her cold looks and bump into her "accidentally" in the halls. Remy wasn't one for befriending, but she liked having the few people she could. She had always liked Kutner- he was friendly and sociable, but he didn't pry. Taub was ok as far as coworkers went, as long as she stayed out of his way.

House hadn't treated her that much differently in the few days since the incident in the elevator. He would dig for more information about her, but she resisted. Remy convinced herself that the elevator and her time with House with her head injury had led her to reveal far too much about herself. She didn't let it happen again. House would pry, and she would talk back or evade. She was quite good at it, anyway. Although, in the 3 days since it happened, House would occasionally look at her longer than necessary or steal glances at her when he assumed she didn't notice. He would let the occasional smirk or nod slip, and rarely drop hints. When he did, he would play them off.

For example, Remy considered a conversation they had the day before. They were finishing up and the rest of the team had left, eager to get an early start on their Friday nights.

Remy applied the finishing touches to a patient's chart while House erased the white board.

"The holiday party is tomorrow," He stated

"I was aware…" Thirteen replied

"Well I just thought you might still be reeling from when you hit your head. You weren't exactly on top of your game today."

Thirteen paused. She had made several mistakes in misdiagnosing a patient and she had beat herself up about it enough without House's assistance.

House continued: "Planning on going?" He tried to sound uninterested.

"I dunno. Maybe," Thirteen snapped, a bit irritated.

"Planning on staying home and stirring up your love affair with Mrs. Margarita then waking up alongside Mr. Hang Over?" House joked, with a hint of sincerity.

Thirteen raised her head to stare at her boss.

He frowned. "No seriously, you going?"

Remy considered it. She figured she had nothing better to do, but for some reason, she wanted to keep an air of mystery about her. "I might have plans…but I might show up I guess," She replied, shrugging. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

House quickly picked up an excuse. "Well its not BYOB and I was going to use you as an alcohol mule," He mimicked her shrug. "But I could always use another one of the ducklings."

"Actually," Thirteen turned the question back at him, "I'm surprised you're going. Work functions don't really seem like a day at the park for you."

"Cuddy forces me," House replied, cringing. "Trust me, I'd rather be out getting some Christmas lovin'." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Hookers work Christmas too?" Thirteen asked.

"Very funny." House said, unamused. It did not go unnoticed by Remy that he backed down so easily.

"See ya."

Remy reflected on this particular conversation, smiling softly to herself. House obviously wanted her to go, and she would definitely be present at the event. All she had to do to make him sweat a bit was show up late and act distant.

Her smile faded. Thirteen didn't really understand why she had to play hard-to-get and form a barrier about herself. Maybe she was discreetly afraid that House wouldn't want her if he knew the real her. And she _did_ stay true to her own personality most of the time, but she just wished she could let him in completely. Maybe she secretly hoped that if she played hard-to-get, he would get so frustrated that he would tear down her walls on his own and she could open up to him. But she wasn't even sure if House _wanted _to know her better. Did he just want her because she was a mystery?

But deep down, Remy knew that House wasn't like that. House didn't forget about cases once they were solved. They stuck with him together. She was striving for the same effect on him. Forever.

Thirteen sighed. One hour until the party. She knew it would take her a long time to get ready, but she planned on arriving late anyway. She pulled her new dress out of her closet- The particular number was a pure, inky black mini-dress with spaghetti straps. It was simple and hot (that's what the men who passed her trying it on at the store told her, in awe). She decided to pair the dress with basic black high heeled shoes and pearl stud earrings. Her makeup was to be natural-looking, except for sexy smoky eyes. Her hair would be wavy. Remy had it all planned out in her head. She stepped into the shower and began the process.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House awoke ten minutes before Wilson was to pick him up.

Wilson had convinced House to let him drive them both because he knew House would be absolutely smashed by the end of the night and would be in no condition to drive a motorcycle through the streets (while wearing a tux).

House hopped in and out of the shower, put on his tux (which he despised) and a spritz of cologne to cover up the smell of alcohol which he would soon consume. Cuddy had booked an expensive restaurant for the event and she would freak out in House even dreamt of walking in wearing anything less.

He was ready by the time the doorbell rang.

House opened the door with a gruff, "let's get this over with."

The two walked to Wilson's car. A few people stared along the way at the two awkward men.

"What, never seen a gay couple in suits before?" House yelled obnoxiously.

Wilson tried to hide his face in shame.

As Wilson started to drive, he began to interrogate House.

"Is Hadley coming?" He asked casually.

"She said she might…" House replied, giving him a sideways glance.

"Are you going to make a move?" Wilson blurted out.

"Are you going to get plastered and have sex with Cuddy?" House countered, unphased.

"You can't keep avoiding this topic," Jimmy snarled, referring to House's blatant changing of subjects over the past 3 days.

"Yes I can."

"No, House, be serious for a second. Can't you just be honest with her and yourself so you can be happy? It's not that hard, you know. And she obviously doesn't despise you, so that's a good sign."

"Oh, a women doesn't hate my guts? I _have _to marry her then!" House replied, annoyed.

"Just admit you like her! It's that simple! You're her boss and if she rejects you, you can just make sarcastic and rude remarks like you always do. She won't even notice the difference!"

"You just ran over a squirrel, Jimmy. Good job."

"Shit…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thirteen checked the clock before fluffing her hair for the last time. 7:10 PM. The party started 10 minutes ago. She stared at her reflection for one final instant before deciding to leave.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, her stomach churned with anticipation. She was hardly ever nervous- but now, she was anxious like hell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Greg House and Jimmy Wilson sat down at their assigned seats at their assigned table at 7:25 PM. "Good evening, fellow inmates!" House crooned.

The table consisted of House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, Taub, Kutner, Cameron, Chase, and an empty seat for what House hoped to be Remy Hadley.

"One of the sheep seems to have strayed from the herd," House said, acknowledging the empty seat beside him. Chase looked down; the seat was next to him too.

"I think Thirteen is supposed to be there. Is she coming?" He asked.

Everyone stared at House, anticipating a response.

"Why is everyone looking at me! How should I know?"

Chase coughed loudly and took a sip of his champagne.

Taub took the initiative and spoke the thought on everyone's mind. "Everybody knows about your escapade with Thirteen in the elevator. The nurses are vultures with this gossip."

"Awesome." House said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He chugged his champagne down. Cuddy leaned forward and whispered, "House, if you get wasted at _another_ holiday party, you're going to have a 'holiday' with clinic duty."

"You're in no position to make threats, considering you're the one who forced me to come here," House snapped.

Cuddy began to squabble with House over a helpless Wilson who sat between them.

_It's going to be a long night._ He thought to himself.

House almost threw Wilson and Cuddy's relationship into the open, arguing loudly, "At least I'm not doing the horizontal tango with-" But was cut off when Kutner gasped, "Holy CRAP."

The entirety of the table turned to see what Kutner was referring too; it was Remy Hadley.

She emerged gracefully from the crowd, which seem to part in her presence. She looked absolutely stunning and unbearably sexy to House, and apparently, to every other man in the restaurant as well.

As she approached the table, Chase choked on his drink, Cameron looked positively envious, Taub and Kutner gaped unashamedly, Foreman was impressed (but looked away, muttering to himself), Cuddy stared blatantly, and Wilson practically smashed his knee on the underside of the table when it shot up. House could not think of any possible word in the dictionary to describe how amazing she looked. He stared as her curves made their way toward the seat next to him, but pretended not to be interested.

"This seat taken?" She inquired huskily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House sat at the open bar, glaring at the table where he sat previously. Everyone was mingling now, and people (particularly the men of PPTH) had been attracted to Thirteen like a magnet. The nurses "oohed" and "ahhed" over her dress and shoes and hair, and all that useless stuff. The men chatted her up like she was a one-woman show in a speed dating line. Remy remained polite, but wasn't especially interested. She caught sight of House lounging at the bar.

"Uhm…excuse me." She offered, setting down her champagne and walking to House.

"Funny…I thought _I _was supposed to be the one having a love affair with Mrs. Margarita tonight," She joked.

House turned to scrutinize her. Unfortunately for him, she looked even better up close.

Remy felt self-conscious under his gaze and wrung her hands in her lap ineffectively.

"Yeah well I couldn't abandon Mrs. Margarita. The woman is so damn persistent."

"I'm sure," Thirteen grinned.

"You seem to be having fun. These idiots are flocking around you like ants ona piece of rotten meat," House snorted. _What the hell did I just say?_

Remy frowned at the comparison. _Maybe House doesn't even like me at all. He seems pretty bitter…I just got full of myself. I never had a chance._

Her eyes started to water and she twisted her seat.

"Fun? Hardly." She whispered.

House chided himself internally. What was he doing? The fact that Remy might come was the only thing he had been looking forward to and now he was being an asshole.

"Well I'm rude tonight…" He said, but turned to find that Thirteen was already gone, the seat beside him empty.

Remy was heading for the bathroom, holding back tears, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Chase smiling at her.

"Hey!" She said, a bit too enthusiastically, out of surprise.

He mistook this for genuine excitement and his smile grew.

"I know we haven't really met, but I'm Robert Chase."

"Nice to meet you. Remy Hadley." She returned, shaking his hand.

"Care for a drink?" Chase asked.

Thirteen looked to the bar- House was now talking with one of the nurses- could he be flirting? He obviously didn't care about her, so why should she care what he thinks?

"Uh…sure," She smiled.

Chase led her to the bar and ordered them both drinks.

They stood and talked for a while, he was hitting on her pretty hard, but she played along, in need of feeling wanted. After a while, she realized he wasn't just a pretty face, he was also funny and witty. Even if he was trying desperately to win her affection, she started to enjoy his company.

House glared at the annoying nurse next to him. Couldn't she take a hint? He wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, a distinctly familiar feminine laugh filled his ears. He spun around on the bar stool, completely disregarding the nurse (who eventually walked away, dejected).

His eyes found Chase and Thirteen on the other side of the bar, talking and laughing. House began to make his way toward them. As he got closer, it became clear that Chase was _desperately_ hitting on her and using every lame card in the book of his little Chase charm-isms. House instantly got pissed, for some reason, but kept his distance.

Remy spotted House a few feet away, and knew he was watching her every move. _Why not make him a little jealous?_ She plotted, hoping to get back at him for being a jerk earlier.

"Chase…I'll tell you a secret if you give me one?" She whispered seductively.

House observed the scene that played out before him: Chase leaned in a bit too close for House's comfort and whispered something in Thirteen's ear, placing his hand on the small of his back.

Remy snuck a glance at House- he looked like he was about to strangle Chase. At first, she was satisfied that he was jealous, but that quickly turned into fear as House advanced on Chase like no man with a busted leg should.

Before she could react, House's fist had connected with Chase's pretty little face and he was knocked back onto the ground. Shrieks went around them and very conveniently, doctors rushed to the Australian on the ground to assess the damage.

"What the hell, house!" Remy screamed.

House stood still, breathing rapidly, his fist still clenched.

Thirteen grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out into the hallway. From there, she found the far balcony and dragged House out onto it, slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you absolutely insane?!" She fumed.

"He was all over you. It was pathetic." House snarled.

"That's no reason to go around punching people in the face!" She yelled, stepping closer to House.

House backed down, exasperated. 'Ok! Could you calm down!"

Thirteen obeyed, shutting up but breathing heavily. Steam rushed out of her lips in the cold winter air.

"It's just that…" House struggled to find a way to justify his actions. He had obviously gotten jealous. Maybe it was the alcohol?

"You only had two drinks. I watched you." Remy confirmed, reading his mind. 'Don't you _dare _blame this on intoxication."

House tried to start again: "I-you-I…"

"No! Don't even try to make some lame excuse!" She shouted. "There's already enough going around about us and now you had to-"

Before she could finish House grabbed her arms firmly and pressed his lips to hers.

_Well that works._ She reasoned.

Remy lifted one hand to his face. It felt like he had tried and failed at doing a good job shaving, because his stubble tickled the pads of her fingertips. Her other hand slung around his neck.

House encircled her small waist with his arm and pulled her closer.

"You know," he whispered into the skin of her neck, "When you hit your head you said I was an amazing kisser."

He felt the flush hit her neck and grinned, begging to kiss her collarbone.

"No I didn't" She pleaded hopelessly. She wasn't going to lose the battle, even if they were making out.

She dragged his head back up with the guidance of her hands on his hair and tilted her head up. She bit down lightly on his lower lip.

House got lost for a second then gave up. "Fine," he whispered against her cheek, "You get one freebie. Only because you're hot when you're mad."

She smirked and broke the kiss. "Who knew you had a thing for those clichés."

"What can I say? I'm always exciting." House responded, putting his arm around her waist and leading her back inside.

"Wait…" Thirteen stopped walking abruptly, frowning. "I'm _not_ going back in to deal with the aftermath of your stupidity."

"Well, let's just go somewhere else." House reasoned.

"That's the first good idea you've had all night" She laughed.

_Not the first…_he thought, smiling to himself.

A/N: Wow. That was long. Hope you liked it! (You better like it, because I wrote this whole thing instead of doing my homework…I'm screwed now. :D but I don't care, it's for the good of all those House fans out there.


	10. Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

A/N: Yaayayayyaayaya thanks for reviewing. Please keep it up, it helps me and motivates me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Remy Hadley and Greg House had decided to skip out on the remainder of the holiday party, fearing the reaction to House's abuse of Chase. They took Remy's car and commenced a useless drive in circles for a while. House and Thirteen argued over where to get food before deciding on McDonald's. Entering the establishment, they were greeted by stares. Thirteen figured it was because they were wearing formal attire in a fast food joint; House figured that everyone in the small setting was in awe of his date.

House ordered a burger and fries, Thirteen got a milkshake and fries. House, fortunately, had the decency to pay for the food.

The pair sat down at a booth and began to eat.

"Better than that crap they call food at the party." House decided, after a taste.

Thirteen slurped her milkshake in response.

"Well that was very unlady-like."

"Maybe I'm not all you think," Thirteen suggested with an air of mystery.

"So…tell me more about you," House said flatly, taking a massive bite of his burger.

Remy paused momentarily. Wasn't this what she had been trying to avoid all along?

"House…" She whispered, toying with her fries, "I'm…I'm not the kind of person you want to get involved with."

"Well I guess it's just too damn late then." House declared. "Unless making out with random men on balconies is a reoccurring thing for you."

"No- it's not like that." Thirteen shook her head.

House frowned. As the conversation was progressing, she had started to regain her old lifeless tone of voice, before she had opened up to him. He wanted to hear open, care-free Remy. Not guarded, scared Remy.

"We can't take this any further."

"And why not?" House challenged.

"Because I'm going to hurt you or myself. Or both."

"That's a risk you take with any relationship" House pointed out.

"Yeah but…I just can't do it."

"Are you looking for an excuse? Cause I've got plenty if you need to borrow one."

"No! I really like you!" Thirteen raised her voice. A few people turned to stare.

She smothered her embarrassment and continued: "So after tonight, we can just go back to things like always, and everything will be alright."

"No it won't," House dropped a fist to the table. "You can really just completely forget about this? Maybe you're more shallow than I thought."

Thirteen made a sickened face. "Are you accusing me of some ploy? I'm not a liar or a tramp. I'm just…"

"What? Give me a valid reason," House snorted.

Remy shot out of her seat and took a brisk pace back to her car. For lack of a better solution (and no other means of transportation,) House left the meal half-eaten and followed her.

"Get out of my car." Remy breathed when House sat beside her.

"Nope. You'll have to drag me out."

"I'll just dump you by your apartment. I'll make sure the walk is long." Remy didn't blink.

House considered saying one of many things that would send her reeling, but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Thirteen did not even glance at the person in the passenger seat, effortlessly but irritably driving into a parking spot in House's apartment building's parking lot.

He was about to get the hell out of there when Thirteen spoke.

"His name was Gavin." She said, to nobody in particular.

House removed his hand from the door handle and waited for her to continue. He knew that Thirteen rarely revealed information like this to anyone. Let alone him, and he had to listen. It might be the last thing she would tell him about herself- he was never quite sure.

"We were friends for 6 years, all through college and after. We dated for 3 years after that. Gavin was an amazing friend- and I loved everything about him. But I didn't love him, the way I imagined romantic love to be. So after 3 years, I broke up with him. He said that nobody else would ever love me like he did. He said that if I didn't love him, I could never truly love _anybody_. Gavin was furious. I still wanted to be friends with him."

House watched Remy grip the steering wheel of an unmoving car with both hands. Her knuckles turned white. Her eyes did not move from their position ahead. Her face was eerily expressionless. The dull streetlights cast patches of light across her face, surrounded otherwise by shadow.

"2 days after the break-up, I tried calling Gavin numerous times, to no avail. By the third day, I had given up on him. I thought I would never see him again; I thought he despised me."

Remy abruptly unlatched her seatbelt and got out of the car. House followed, confused. He continued to follow her wordlessly as they proceeded into the building, went up the elevator and opened the door to his apartment. They walked inside together and Remy sat on the couch, her gaze unwavering ahead of her.

"A week after the break up, I got a visitor."

House sat next to Thirteen on the couch.

"It was an old friend of Gavin's. Gavin was dead."

Silence ensued.

"Gavin committed suicide, 4 days after I had dumped him."

Only then did tears begin to spill down Remy's cheeks.

"I blamed myself completely. Gavin was perfect- nothing else in his life could have made him want to die. I haven't had another relationship since. Or a friend."

House absorbed the information quietly, then lifted his hand to place on Remy's face. He angled the delicate structure toward himself; the fear he had seen in the elevator when she had yelled at him and Cameron not to leave was apparent right now.

House had a million ways to comfort her in his mind, but he didn't want to make it worse. He had never seen Thirteen nearly vulnerable, and he couldn't drive her away with the wrong words now. So he settled.

"You don't have to punish yourself."

Remy was overcome with sorrow.

"You don't have to be alone," House whispered. "I won't _let_ you."

Remy prevented any more speech with her lips on House's.

The room was now dangerously dark (the streetlight had gone off outside) and she couldn't see Greg, but she could feel the heat radiating off his body, the comfort in his hands. House didn't need light to feel burning tears tickle against his own face where his cheek and Remy's collided. He could feel her sadness seep through the skin of her neck and the fabric of her inky dress.

Somehow, House's jacket had found refuge on the floor, his bowtie now hung lifeless around his neck. Remy unbuttoned his shirt slowly and deliberately, a desperate conversation between the pair. Not a word had to be exchanged. Remy's hands slipped House's shirt away and pressed against his chest. She laid her head on bare skin as he put his arms around her and guided her to the bedroom, not once letting go. The stood before the object in question and gazed through ages of hiding and covers within each other's eyes. The moonlight pooled through the large window and cast an ethereal pallor across the room. House slid the straps of Remy's dress down her shoulders, breaking into each other's souls through fierce and passionate gazes. House grazed a mixture of soft lips and prickly stubble across her creamy shoulder, sending a dispersal of goose bumps throughout Remy's body. He caressed the expanse of skin to soothe the shiver away. It seemed to have the opposite effect. His hand found the zipper at the back of Remy's dress and he undid it with calculated care, before it lay to rest on the floor. The moonlight made Remy's body appear as a naked veil, something unearthly and that of a goddess. He saw no hesitation in her eyes, that were now silver with desire. The two were tearing down the barriers between each other. Remy laced her fingers with House's and fell to the lure of his bed. He fell right along with her, draping them both in a cloak of covers. They reveled in their secrets and bathed in their unity without uttering a coherent word.


	11. We Will Fall Together

A/N: I'm sorry to say it, but this is the last chapter. I'm feeling incredibly unmotivated from no new episodes of House, and I just can't force myself. So I'm going to end the story before it gets dull and meaningless. I still love it with all my heart, but it's time has come. Good luck to all you Houteen shippers- don't back down! Keep the faith alive! Hah.

House's arm sprawled across the side of the bed beside him.

Empty.

Remy had been sleeping beside him when he fell asleep, but now she was gone.

He sat up abruptly, the blood rushing from his head, and scanned the room for Thirteen before getting out of bed to search. His pulse drummed against his temple: why would she just leave? House had assumed they were finished running away. After checking every room of his apartment, he spotted a shadow along the balcony outside his bedroom- of course.

House stepped into the frigid winter air. Flurries were descending upon Remy's still form that didn't turn with his presence.

"Great weather to hang out on the balcony," House chided, leaning against the rail beside her.

Remy's lips were tinged purple from the cold. Clothed only in one of House's T-shirts and a pair of boxers, she didn't seem to notice the biting cold. Her hair splayed out over her shoulders, tussled from sleep and knotted slightly from the night's activities. A few flurries landed on her bare forearms and melted away effortlessly.

She looked to House with tired eyes and smiled. To House's relief, it was genuine.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just thinking." She deadpanned.

House narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her. "Whatever happened to actual communication?"

Thirteen gazed up to the overcast skies overhead. "I wasn't hiding anything. I'm just thinking…about you. About me."

"Good to know you keep me in mind," House grinned.

Remy's face feel visibly. "House…what if, hypothetically," She whispered, turning so she could match his eyes, "What if I love you?"

House stared.

A draft swept Remy's hair off her shoulders. A chill quivered through House's bare chest.

"Well I would say you're out of your mind."

Thirteen's cheeks reddened from a mixture of cold and embarrassment. Was he being serious?

Seeing that Remy had taken it the wrong way, House embraced her. The cold of her body was a shock against the warmth of his. She wanted to cry, scream, attack- any sort of violent and emotional reaction, but she just sunk into his arms.

"You'd be crazy to love me," He uttered, "But somebody has to. And I guess you're that somebody."

"But that's not it." Remy said, resting her cheek on his heart. She listened to its pace before continuing: "I'm going to die."

"So will I" House countered.

"But with Huntington's disease…" She choked, "I'll just turn useless and withered and sick. And I'll never know when it'll get worse."

"You might not even have it!" House sighed. "And even if you do, I could care less if you are withered and sick."

Remy stayed silent as House's heart pounded with dedication. He smoothed the flurries from her hair, which was now damp and icy. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Gavin didn't love you, you know. If he loved you, he wouldn't have left you to suffer alone." His voice was only slightly above a breath, but she could hear it clearly.

"You won't ever be alone again. Not as long as I love you."

Remy looked up into his eyes to see if he meant it. Their steeliness had melted into a river, one of which she had no doubts.

"Are your hands numb? He asked in shock, lifting them with his own to find they were freezing and stiff.

Remy nodded incoherently.

House rolled his eyes. "Why is it that an old man with a cane has to take care of you?"

Before she could respond, he had thrown her over his shoulder with ease.

"House!" She laughed, somewhat fearfully.

"I won't drop you. I'm not letting go." He grinned. As they returned inside, Remy shifted her position by hooking her legs around House's waist and intertwining her arms around his neck. She held his face in her icy hands and lit the fire in her eyes once more.

"Can you warm me up?" She asked huskily.

"Oh, I'll warm you up." He smirked, releasing her onto the bed, then leaving the room. Remy slid under the sheets and wrapped herself in them. She loved everything about House, including the lingering musty smell he left on his sheets and clothes. She rolled to the other side of the bed, but overdid it and tumbled to the ground in a mass of sheets.

"Ow…" She looked up, and House was raising an eyebrow above her. He held a mug in his hand.

"I'm not going to ask," He said, handing her the mug of hot cocoa as she stood and tumbled back onto his bed.

"Thank you." Remy smiled, raising the mug.

He sat beside her on the sheets and watched her sip the cocoa.

"Something wrong?" She inquired, grinning.

"Nothing. You just have a nice smile. I like it."

"Hot cocoa and compliments… the charade is over, Greg. What do you want."

He gasped playfully before sliding behind her and planting a kiss on her neck. "I'm shocked that you would even accuse me of bribing you. But since you brought it up…Wanna play hooky?"

"What?" She giggled, unable to control herself as House kissed her neck.

"We can call in sick and hang out for the day. Go bowling, smoke some pot outside the locker room…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot we were in high school." She clarified. "Seriously, what are we going to do all day?" Remy almost lost her train of thought as stubble rubbed against smooth, sensitive skin.

"I dunno. We can just plan on a whim; as long as we're together."

A/N: The End! I had so much fun with this story- you have no idea how much time I spent on it. Please leave me with your reviews, and I'll write more Houteen, but I am encouraged by a lot of other ships too, so don't be discouraged. You'll definitely be hearing from me soon, and I hoped you enjoyed Novacaine For The Soul. Will you let me slide a cliché in here…. Ok… "its just what the doctor ordered".


End file.
